Because of recent advances in communications and information technology, network security has become an important issue. A large part of network security involves user authentication and access control. Auditing may be a useful way to identify one or more access credentials for users at one or more network elements within a network. However, as the number and variations of access credentials and/or network elements within a network increases, a manual audit process may become increasingly cumbersome and ineffective and network security may therefore be compromised. Conventional systems lack a technique for providing a normalized security list for efficient and comprehensive auditing within existing technologies.